


事出有因

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *都暻秀x边伯贤*演员x小少爷2017.7.5
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	事出有因

-1-  
戴着鸭舌帽的黑衣年轻男人点了杯热巧克力，坐回窗边安静地看雨水从天上扑下来。  
夏天的雷阵雨来得快走得也快，压着帽檐专心喝甜味热饮的都暻秀这个时间可能在接受采访、在片场拍戏甚至在家里小睡一觉，却唯独不可能一个人冒着被认出身份的危险不得不在咖啡厅等突如其来的雨停。  
都暻秀不太喜欢闷热的雨天，当他的心情指数在雨停后的第一分十二秒走出咖啡厅的那一刻往正方向涨时，骤停而激起路边积水的豪车上走下的保镖样男人将他不由分说塞进了车里，车门关上的瞬间都暻秀知道自己见到罪魁祸首并对其大张挞伐之前心情不会再好了。  
从路边劫走如日中天的的演员到家里对于边伯贤来说不费吹灰之力，他甚至都没打算换一身得体的衣服来招待这位尊贵的客人，只是随意地套了件都暻秀某部科幻电影的周边T恤和一条内裤，躺在凉飕飕的真皮沙发里玩手机，直到鸭舌帽檐压得很低的大演员被扔到了自家客厅里。  
“绑架？”大演员的声音很好听，如果不是这会儿语调里有些恼怒的成分在，边伯贤绝对不介意拒绝回答他的问题好让平日寡言的他再多说几句话。  
“不然还能是请客？”边伯贤倒也干脆，放下手机走过去拽住了都暻秀的小臂把人带到沙发边按着他的肩膀要他坐好，语气真挚得一塌糊涂“都老师，如你所见我是你的fan，我诚恳地想与你发生一些基于崇拜的关系。”  
无论是脸蛋还是体态都无可挑剔的边伯贤甚至连每根发丝与每根手指都保养得完美无瑕，虽说言辞意味已经相当露骨，可温柔的语气与表情还是让他给人感觉风度十足。都暻秀抬眼看着站在自己面前一副气定神闲模样的小少爷，闲适地靠到沙发背上脸上轻微的愠色褪去，丰润的唇动了动，说出的话让边伯贤一僵。  
“那诚意呢。”  
“还在生气？”  
“嗯？”  
真是的，明明长着很好说话的脸，怎么还威胁人啊。  
边伯贤抿了抿唇，他就是懂都暻秀的意思，无论是想法还是身体都在见到他的那一瞬间都脱离了自己的控制一个劲儿想去讨好沙发上情绪不佳的英俊男人。

-2-  
都暻秀不想拒绝也不会嘲笑主动求欢的边伯贤，相反看着这位傲气又狡黠的小少爷努力张大嘴巴含住自己性器的模样让都暻秀觉得他分外可爱。边伯贤的嘴唇又薄又红，口腔又湿又热，他总是含笑的眼角晕开情欲的颜色，白皙柔软的手指扶在粗长性器的根部不时安慰一下发硬的两颗小球。边伯贤是如此认真又拼命地表达着自己的渴望，动作缓慢却老老实实努力将都暻秀的大半根性器含住，无法吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角划过他线条完美的下巴滴落在他跪着的膝头。  
这张能言善辩的嘴巴不说话的时候也很讨人喜欢。都暻秀这么想着伸手拨开边伯贤微长的刘海，手掌慢慢抚摸着他的脑袋来到后脑勺，主动张了张腿挺腰将欲望更用力地插进腿间小少爷的嘴里几乎要捅进喉咙深处，不出意外地见他的眼眸像是要融化般湿了个彻底，却也只是可怜地呜了一声，费劲地动了动舌头刺激着味道绝对不算友好的凶器，全然配合的模样让都暻秀很满意，于是轻轻抓着他细软的浅色头发将性器从他口中抽出。边伯贤难收地咳嗽了几声，雪白的皮肤更加泛起绮丽的桃色，虽然是被欺负了的小模样，可渐渐缓和下的神色又旋即被得意所替代。  
“都老师认可我的诚意了？我很厉害吧。”  
“很棒。”不嫌弃地用拇指抹掉边伯贤嘴角的唾液，都暻秀把还跪着的他拽起来按进怀里，捏着他的脸颊吻上他又有要开始喋喋不休趋势的水润嘴巴，舌头轻易入侵到他的嘴里，不介意地仔细舔过还残留着股怪味道的口腔内每一寸角落。边伯贤兴致勃勃地单手搂住都暻秀的脖子与他舌头打架，另一只手握住他正在扯自己内裤的手指，也不知是在引诱还是抗拒地摩挲着他光秃秃的指尖，同时将早早就起了反应的性器往他手心里蹭，撒娇似的讨安慰。  
既然是被绑架来强奸的，都暻秀也没有要让边伯贤太尝甜头的打算，他不管覆在自己手上那只手软绵绵的撩拨，潦草地撸动了几下他高高翘起的性器听他被堵住的呜咽闷闷地响起后便托住他一条大腿将他整个人往自己腿上抱。边伯贤踮起一边的脚尖顺从地跨坐到了都暻秀腿上，撇开脑袋终止他似乎没玩没了的缠人湿吻，将手恶作剧般伸进他黑色的上衣里掐住他一边的乳头，在他耳边轻笑着调侃道“这里也硬了，真敏感。”  
“你自己的呢。”  
“还没什么感觉诶，都老师帮我检查一下好不好？”全然不顾自己由于姿势自发大开的股间有随时都会插入什么的现状，边伯贤扶着都暻秀的肩膀让自己跪直，大方地撩起自己宝贝的周边T恤衫将白皙的胸膛露给都暻秀看。  
边伯贤瘦却不虚弱，薄薄的肌肉使得他的身体线条非常美丽。边伯贤骄傲地脱下身上最后一件衣物，捧着都暻秀神情淡然的脸，望着他深邃的黑亮眼睛里极似怒火的狂热燃烧起来，成功地用自己对他的欲望也勾引起了他对自己的热情。  
没有人会对这样的边伯贤说不，他此刻就是欲念的化身，极度危险却又甘美至极。都暻秀沉着嗓音责骂了他一句撒谎，咬上他早已完全站立起来的一边乳粒，用牙齿浅浅磨着他淡色的乳晕，又用舌尖将小小的乳头往他胸膛里挤压，一根手指也终于毫不客气地挤进了他干涩的后穴里。  
疼痛怎么会成为快感呢，都暻秀惩罚般粗暴的动作却实实在在让边伯贤硬得更厉害。边伯贤在猜都暻秀还有没有在生气，可从他稍稍蹙起的俊俏眉头和深不见底的眼睛里看不出什么端倪，也许他仍旧怒火中烧因而下手没个轻重，可又也许一想好脾气风评极佳的温柔大演员早就消了气，此时不过就是故意要教训一下自己。无论是怎样都令人兴奋——都暻秀完全赤裸的身体与不加掩饰的内在只是与边伯贤两个人的秘密。

-3-  
手段有些强硬可到底还是舍弃不了本能的体贴，耐足了性子替边伯贤做好扩张的都暻秀不太斯文地按着他的胯让两个人紧紧结合到了一起，边伯贤不知痛还是爽地胡乱扒拉着都暻秀后脑勺短短的头发，细软的呻吟也像是唱小夜曲似的婉转又撩人。可以称得上是暴力的插入动作让两人皆是一阵叹息，边伯贤眯着眼睛胡乱地亲吻着都暻秀软乎乎的脸颊，突然想起来什么似的趁他还没开始动作在他耳边嗲声道“现在开电视有惊喜。”  
对于边伯贤的任何小把戏都坦然接受的都暻秀没多想就伸手去捞沙发缝里的电视遥控器，稍有些倾斜的身体牵扯到边伯贤被撑得满满的后穴惹得他倒抽一口冷气，都暻秀按开电视就又把遥控器扔远，看到屏幕上影像时有那么小片刻后悔自己的动作。  
“在看我演的电影？”  
“都说了是fan了。”  
“喜欢这部？”  
“讨厌。”  
面对着都暻秀的边伯贤自然是看不到背后客厅里超大显示屏上在放什么的，但这部早就看了十几遍的都暻秀最新电影边伯贤即使是只听一句台词边伯贤也能把情节背出来。嘴上说是讨厌，表情也是十足的厌恶，都暻秀正在思考边少爷的讨厌有几分真实，就感觉自己的耳朵一湿，边伯贤湿润又性感的金属声灌进脑袋里，一如既往的高傲又笃定。  
“我早就想这样···又能看电视上的你，又能干现实里的你。都暻秀，你只能爱我。”  
原来是这样。作为观众看自己与搭戏的女演员那蜻蜓点水的一吻只会觉得纯情又俏皮，可毕竟是银幕上的初吻，作为这样热情的、对自己抱有隐秘欲望的fan来看的话，会接受不了吧。  
恍然大悟的都暻秀环抱住腿上一副高高在上气势的边伯贤，虽然被舔舐着耳朵酥麻得过分，可要承担欲望的人毕竟不是自己，都暻秀由着边伯贤不自量力的撩拨也不去反驳他斩钉截铁的独占发言，甚至还等他又说完一句话。  
“你让我很不爽，所以你也不能生气了知道吗？”  
“是说绑架的事吗？没有生气。”都暻秀很快接了话，没等边伯贤露出安心的表情也不给他深思这句话里头另一层意思的时间，托起态度又软下的小少爷臀部抬起又重重落下，就这么没打个招呼就操起他来。边伯贤正要松一口气，被颠得几乎咬到舌头，脏话快要脱口而出又强行识相地忍住，用力抠住都暻秀的肩膀试图迎合他好让自己不至于完全处于被动，可又沉默下来的实干家都暻秀动作狠得可怕，有些锐利起来的眼神生生让边伯贤心头一颤不自觉发怵。边伯贤被顶得有内脏都要被捅坏的错觉，可偏偏柔软的后穴很快就被干开了，交合处除了肉体拍击的闷响声外更是有淫糜又响亮的水声。虽然看不到画面，可边伯贤知道电影到了男女主互相坦露心意拥抱的情结，郁闷与委屈在体内骚动，他不一会儿就泪流满面，即使被都暻秀牢牢抱住也觉得还不够，只能哑着嗓音求都暻秀再用力一点、再快一点，矜持与尊严暂时抛至一边，他只是想要都暻秀百分百的爱意，即使带着疼痛也罢，想要都暻秀把全部的心思施加在自己身上。边伯贤自小就是养尊处优被呵护大的少爷，世上能对他这般放肆的人除了都暻秀以外再无他人。

-4-  
骤然又下起的暴雨打在窗户玻璃上发出欲裂的声响，倒是不如室内的本该是柔情蜜意的旖旎春光来得热烈。夏季的雷雨天湿腻又闷热，边伯贤却不讨厌自己和都暻秀被汗黏在一起的皮肤，远远超过了温柔的火热是如此让他安心。都暻秀的汗从他剃得短短的鬓角滑落，搂抱着边伯贤的手却一刻也不曾离开，他一点也不介意对边伯贤的宠爱助长他对自己为所欲为的坏习惯，顺从之余偶尔的主导权利倒也不曾让步。  
都暻秀又一次在边伯贤抽泣着快要高潮时堵住了他性器前段的小孔，又一次用力将他的激情热流掐灭，无论他如何哀求都置若罔闻，只是重复着这样的动作并且又一次地射在他体内。  
无论是因为杜撰的情节心生妒意或感到不安也好，还是仅仅凭着少爷脾气借题发挥胡闹也好，都暻秀懒得用语言说明什么，只是用实际行动向边伯贤一遍又一遍证明这样专注的亲吻、这样激烈的交合、这样不知倦的侵占，都不会给任何其他人。  
绑架的事情可以不计较，可耍性子不由分说把自己赶出家门到底是要被教育的。都暻秀认为对于这个年纪比自己略大一些心性偶尔却和小孩子一样的爱人，这种程度的任性至少得打五十下屁股——然后都暻秀也确实这么做了。  
边伯贤并没有想到自己会有在咬文嚼字上被都暻秀玩了一手的一天，后知后觉都暻秀确实没对自己认真发火时臀部上已经满是巴掌印，除了一边擦着眼泪指责他演技用的不是地方外，又很欣慰地抱住他要亲亲，毕竟自己有错在先，能得到偶像谅解已经是很值得高兴的事情了。

-5-  
都暻秀背上被挠出好几百条指甲痕时才终于停止了暴行，松开手让边伯贤如愿以偿地射了也将自己的性器拔出了他被蹂躏了老半天的后穴，一脸严肃正直地盯着瘫在沙发上手脚无力的边伯贤看——面色潮红双眼无神，太久没得到释放的性器前端还缓缓流出精液，从满是红痕的腿间滑落到暂时闭不上而缓缓淌出好几发量精液的后穴。  
“王八蛋都暻秀，你操粉。”边伯贤气若游丝，感觉动一动手指的力气都被榨干。  
“我明明是被粉操了。”都暻秀眨着大眼睛很是无辜，边伯贤这才想起来自己不久前霸气十足的‘干你’宣言。

-6-  
原计划脱粉一天的边伯贤被抱着洗干净又终于吃到大演员亲手做的料理时还是放弃了决定，毕竟事出有因，体谅偶像也是粉丝应该做的。

FIN.


End file.
